Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 4.
Call Of Duty: Modern Warfare 4 ''is the fourth game in the ''Modern Warfare series by Infinity Ward, the game released after Treyarch's Black Ops 2 '''and is the tenth game in the Call Of Duty series. It was released for Xbox 360, PS3, Wii U and PC in 2013 and is the sequel to Modern Warfare 3, or MW3 for short. Backstory- Price's last year It seems peace at last for the World once World War 3 is declared officially over, Price is advised to retire from the Frontline as he is told that he wouldn't see any excitement for a long time. "Give me one more year, I sense something, for some reason I still don't think this is over completely yet" Price explains, and it seems he's right. A new war is growing stronger and bigger in the shadows, ultranationalist terrorist attacks have increased in various countries and malitia are creating uproars, beginning to drive the world into madness, again. Price only has one year of duty left, so he joins back with the the British SAS, to fight back and stop a new war from growing once more. With a new Task Force 141 made up of handpicked rookies with exceptional talent, Captain Price leads the new 141 in his final year of war. Campaign- Missions Act One: *"'''Training Ground" - Train the newbies up and show them how to run the course. - Price/Task Force 141 *"Not Over Yet" - Fight a Militian attack in Brazil and use air suport to take out a labyrinth of terrorist headquarters. - Azure/Task Force 141 *"Never Easy" - Continue throught the remainder of Brazil and use a Chopper's minigun to clear the area. - Hornet/Task Force 141 *"Raindrops on Roses" - Assist Sgt Foley on rescuing Hostages and push through a thick, rainy grass field to reach them. - Carling/US Army Marines *"Nine Lives" - Get the Hostages back to your Aircraft and acquire intel on Ahmed Atwa's hideout - Sanchez/US Army Marines Act Two: *"Trade Mistakes" - Stop two Criminal Organizations from dealing weapons in a harbour trading estate. - Azure/Task Force 141 *"One Way Out" - Hotwire a boat and escape the harbourside before the planted C4s blow the place apart. - Azure/Task Force 141 *"Bury The Castle" - Reach Ahmed Atwa's Base of operation and snipe the resistance before you land. - Jackson/US Army Marines *"Network" - After being shot down before reaching the building, use the an underground network of sewage tunnels to fight your way in from underground. - Sanchez/US Army Marines *"White Flag" - Find Ahmed Atwa and execute him, then escape the fortress with gathered Intel. - Jackson/US Army Marines *"Highway Code" - Assist the US Navy SEALs on a dogfight in the middle of Route 1 - Wildcat/Task Force 141 *"Chase" - When you are informed that the President has been kidnapped, you must chase down and aquire him from the enemy gunship. - Jackson/US Army Marines Act three: *"Wing Syndicate" - Sneak through the hills and forests and quietly infiltrate the Wing Syndicate in Magadan to acquire information on the President's whereabouts from Hassan Saiede - Wildcat/Task Force 141 *"Wrong Turn" - Search for the President in a Russian military sanctuary base and give air support simultaniously in a A-10 Thunderbolt III - Sanchez and Jackson/US Army Marines *"Skewer The Bait" - Infiltrate an old terrorist hideout in an attack chopper and plant explosives to destroy the base and the remaining Nuclear and Chemical Weapons. - Hornet and Azure/Task Force 141 *"The Real Enemy" - Achmed Khaleel Ramen is the real enemy. When he launches a large gas attack in London, New York and Paris you must use a pavelow gunship to fight your way through Afghanistan to find his location. - Hornet and Jackson/Task Force 141 and US Army Marines *"Final Destination" - Fight through resistance, enemy juggernauts, enemy aircraft and enemy snipers in the Pavelow gunship and take down Achmed Khaleel Ramen. - Hornet and Azure, Jackson and Carling/Task Force 141 and US Army Marines *"Last Victory" - Escape Achmed Khaleel Ramen's base and enjoy your retirement party with no casualties, only survivors. - Captain Price/Former Task Force 141 Game Modes Campaign: Fight in the final chapter of the story of the''' Modern Warfare''' series. Survival: New and improved Survival, fight to survive in endless waves of enemies. Multiplayer: Rank up through Xbox Live or Splitscreen in various game modes and maps. Achievements: Campaign Act One: "One More Year"- 30g: Enter the Modern Warfare 4 Campaign. "Seniors Know All"- 15g: Train up the rookies and form the New Task Force 141. "Breaking Through"- 15g: Fight through the Militia and Resistance. "Oh The Irony"- 15g: Blow up the Militian Terrorist Headquarters. "Ghillies in the mist"- 15g: Fight through the fog and thick grass and evade the sniper fire. "The Hero"- 15g: Save the Hostages. Campaign Act Two: "Hardly A Drug Scandal"- 15g: Stop the Weapon Dealings. "Just Like In The Movies"- 15g: Escape in a boat before the Harbour explodes. "Death From Above"- 15g: Enter the Airspace of Ahmed Atwa's base and Snipe the resistance. "Death From Below"- 15g: Use the Network of Tunnels to enter the base. "King Of The Castle"- 15g: Execute Ahmed Atwa. "Traffic Jam"- 15g: Assist the Navy SEALs on Route 1. "They Took Him, Bastards!"- 15g: Chase down the ship that took the President. Campaign Act Three: "In Through The Shadows"- 15g: Sneak your way into the Wing Syndicate. "He's Not here"- 15g: Search for the President at the Russian Military Base. "Hide The Evidence"- 15g: Destroy the remaining Chemical and Nuclear Weapons. "The Invisible Wall"- 30g: Fight through Afghanistan to find Ahmed Khaleel Ramen. "Winner Takes It All"- 75g: Execute Ahmed Khaleel Ramen. "The Old Man's Reward"- 100g: Price wins.